Because You're You
by Black-Ookami-san
Summary: A small OCD problem in the beginning, a party invite in the middle, and a lovely surprise in the end. I'm horrible at summaries so um...please read!


Me: Hey guys!

Naruto: Why are you-

Me: Go away, your not in this, anyway I finally decided to do a story on another one of my fav pairings so yeah, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater sadly. I wish I did though.,,, T_T

….

He growled in frustration as he stared into the mirror.

" Asymmetrical garbage" He called it. Glaring golden eyes stood out against the pale colored skin. He glared at the garbage on his head he dare call hair. It was parted perfectly down the middle, his hair perfectly symmetrical. His bangs were cut perfectly on each side, also symmetrical. So what was the problem you asked?

He had three white stripe one side of his hair, and for the eight time this week, he tried to dye it. For the eight time this week he also failed.

"Kid?" He heard. It was Liz

"What?" He replied, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Someone's at the door. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Fine. Tell whoever it is that I'm not here. I'm busy at the moment. " He said before looking back at the mirror.

He waited till he could no longer hear footsteps before finally letting tears out as he cursed under his breathe.

….

Soul. knocked on the door, excitement in his red eyes. He had been waiting for this day since school break started. He was going to invite him to come over for Christmas, and his weapons of course. Mostly Kid. He had a surprise for him and he was excited.

The door opened and a familiar face showed.

"Hey Liz." He said in a cool manner.

"Oh Hey Soul, wasn't expecting you today. " She said. She looked distracted, as she fidgeted around a bit.

"Is Kid home?" He asked curios as to what was going on.

She didn't say anything. She bit her lip and before I knew it I was dragged inside. She quietly closed the door before turning to me.

"Keep quiet." She said in a whisper.

"Wanna' tell me what's going on?" Soul asked, feeling worried, as the oldest pistol stared in the direction of Kid's room.

"I think Kid's having another 'I'm asymmetrical garbage' days. Earlier He sounded annoyed, and he didn't want anyone to know he was here." She explained.

He ran his hand through his hair again, only this time out of worry. Kid had been doing this lately and Soul didn't know why. He was hoping it wouldn't happen today.

" Has he said anything or did you notice anything that changed about him lately?" Soul asked.

She shook her head no when they heard glass break.

"Kid!" They yelled in unison.

Both weapons ran upstairs as fast as they could to Kid's room. Once they reached Kid's room they noticed it was a bit messy. Sheets were crumpled up, books were on the floor, and the paintings were crooked. They could hear soft whimpers from the bathroom and both grew even more worried.

"Liz go back downstairs. I'll go talk to Kid." Soul said. She hesitated at first but went anyway.

Soul entered the bathroom, shocked to see glass all over the floor and sink. He looked around a bit, until he spotted Kid, hugging his knees. Soul noticed that one of Kid's hands had several cuts that were bleeding, and the three stripes in his hair had black stuff on it.

"Stupid asymmetrical garbage. Stupid OCD obsession." He heard.

"Kid?" Soul asked carefully.

Kid's head shot up, his eyes widen with shock as tears slowly fell down his face. Soul quickly wrapped his hands around Kid, pulling him to his chest. He could feel his shirt getting damp but he simply ignored it,

"Shh I'm hear Kid" He said softly. After a while, Kid had calmed down. It was silent for a while, neither of them moving, until Kid finally spoke.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"I wanted to see you." Soul said rubbing his back.

Soul pulled back, looking into the golden eyes in front of him. They were filled with sadness and fear. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and tears still fell from his eyes. Soul wiped away a falling tear, feeling guilty that he couldn't prevent this. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kid's hand still bleeding. His hair had something in it that looked like dye.

Soul stood up but stopped as a hand clamped on his shirt. He looked down to see Kid, fear on is face.

"I'm just going to grab a few things." Soul said before getting up. He finally noticed Kid's state of dress. It was just an oversize black shirt. There was glass on the floor and he didn't want to Kid to get cut even more. Before Kid could argue, Soul scooped him up and carried him to his bed.

"Stay here." Soul ordered before going back into the bathroom.

…

Kid sat on the bed, a slight blush from the action Soul just did. It disappeared though as Soul returned to the bathroom. Kid felt helpless, feeling like an idiot for crying. He wrapped his arms around his knees, wincing in pain when he brushed his hand against his other hand.

"Kid, let me see your hand." Soul said, sitting next to him. Kid complied. Kid stared at his hand, wincing each time Soul pressed the wet towel against it. As soon he was done cleaning it, he wrapped it in some bandages. It was tight and the feeling was uncomfortable but he choose to ignore it.

"Were you trying to dye you hair?" Soul asked.

Kid looked up to see him staring at his hair, his hand about to touch it. He moved his head away and kept silent.

"Yeah. So what?" Kid asked, choosing to stare at the wall.

"I don't like it." Soul said plainly. Kid could feel a wet towel on his head before he noticed Soul trying to get the dye out. It worked simply because for some strange reason the dye would just literally slide off.

"It's asymmetrical." He said in annoyance.

"So am I, but you wouldn't change me, now would you?": Soul said, smirking.

Kid couldn't help but smile.

"No… I wouldn't change you at all." Kid said.

"Exactly. Because I'm cool the way I am." Kid rolled his eyes before pressing his lips against his. He pulled back to see Soul blushing.

"Thanks Soul." Kid said before laughing.

"For what?" He muttered, scratching his cheek.

"For making me feel better "

There was a knock at the door before a head popped in. It was Liz and she looked worried.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"It's fine Liz. Don't worry." Kid said, smiling to reassure her.

"All right. Then would you guys like to come down for lunch?"

" Yeah"

…

After lunch Soul and Kid sat on the couch, deciding to watch a movie. Liz had left to go find Patty who was probably out with the others. Soul decided that he was going finally going to ask him.

"Hey Kid?" He asked. Thee Grim Reaper looked away from the T.V and faced Soul.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Would you like to spend Christmas with us this year? Me and Maka decided we should invite the whole gang and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Soul asked, his cheeks heating up a bit.

"I'd love to. What about Liz and Patty?" He asked.

"Well they're invited. I just wanted to ask you personally."

Kid laughed before snuggling against his chest. They continued to watch the movie, Soul excited for Christmas. He couldn't wait to surprise Kid.

…

_**Christmas Day**_

Soul couldn't help but be impatient. All day him and Maka had been decorating the apartment for tonight's party. It was only six and he didn't want to wait anymore.

"Hey Soul where did you want me to put the mistletoe?" Maka asked, her head sticking out from behind the door.

"Oh here I'll show you." He said, getting up.

'_Better then sitting around doing nothing.'_ He thought.

"So you're really going to ask him tonight?" She asked, as she hung the mistletoe.

"Yeah. It'll be cool to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Oooh this is so exciting. Engaged on Christmas day. And in front of the whole team too." She said.

"Women and their stupid fantasies." He muttered under his breath.

"Makaaaaaa"

"Huh?"

"CHOP!" Soul felt the book hit his head sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for!? So uncool."

…

Kid kept rummaging through his closet, trying to find the perfect clothing Not to mention he still had to find out where he had hid the gift.

Finally finding a satisfying outfit, he threw on the bed, continuing the search for the gift.

"Kid we have to leave now or we'll be late." He heard Liz.

"I know but it seems I have lost Soul's present."

"No you didn't it's on the kitchen table downstairs."

Kid wanted to face palm so badly but he knew he didn't have time for that.

"Thanks Liz." He said. After she left, he changed into black dress pants, and a red dress shirt for the holidays. To top it off, a black jacket to keep him warm. He looked in the mirror satisfied with the symmetry and left.

…

Kid never thought it would happen, but it did. He and Soul had ended underneath the mistletoe.

"Kiss Kiss Kiss" The group chanted.

"Hold on. Everyone quiet down." Soul yelled, a warm smile. Kid's face heated up as he felt all the eyes in the room watching them. He looked back at Soul, shocked to see him on one of his knees.

"Before I kiss you… I want to ask you something." Soul said before pulling out a small black box. He opened it and Kid couldn't help but cry a little. Inside the box were two rings. The wedding rings had three white stripes and two black stripes, like his hair.

"Death the Kid, will you marry me?" Soul asked. Time seemed to slow down to Kid. Maka seemed proud of Soul. Blackstar just stood there smiling while Tsubaki was clapping in joy. Chrona was smiling, while Ragnorak was actually quiet. In the corner of his eye, he could see Liz crying a little while Patty jumped up and down. He looked back at Soul and smiled before tears slid down his face.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will." Kid said before launching himself into Soul's arms, kissing him in the process. Everyone cheered, as Blackstar yahooed.

"Before I lose these rings, let me put these on." Soul said, pulling away from the kiss. Kid couldn't speak so he just nodded as Soul slid the rings on his finger.

"You know what that means right?" Blackstar said jumping out of nowhere.

"What's that?" Kid asked finding his voice again.

"You have to wear the dress. Hahaha" Blackstar said, laughing obnoxiously.

"Wh-what?!" Kid asked sputtering, his face heated.

"That's true. Seeing as you're the uke and all" Maka said, popping in.

"Wait hold on a minute." Kid sputtered. If he could get anymore red he just did.

"Oh I can't wait to make the cake! I'll need you guys to model so I can make the figures." Tsubaki said.

"I'll be the flower girl" Patty screamed, giggling her head off.

" I'll make reservations" Everyone heard.

"Lord Death!" Liz yelled.

"Waaass up! I came to see my dear son get engaged. Oh I keep forgetting how cute those stripes in your hair are." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Stop it Dad, you're embarrassing me." Kid say.

Everyone laughed and Kid couldn't help but feel like this was the best Christmas ever. He was with friends, he was now engaged to Soul, and his Dad had no problem with it.

"Hey Soul?" Kid asked.

"Yeah Kid?"

"Why do you love me?" Kid asked.

"Because you're you. And I wouldn't change a thing about you." Soul answered, before kissing him.

'_Yep best Christmas ever.' _

…

_It's a little out of character bit I don't care. Hope you liked it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
